


Elize's Birthday Present

by MCalhen



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCalhen/pseuds/MCalhen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Driselle and Rowen work together to bake a cake for Elize, only it doesn't turn out quite as Driselle had hoped. Prompted by Lin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elize's Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleLinor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/gifts).



Rowen set a tote bag on the counter. Driselle reached for it, hooked one of the handles, and slid it across the counter so she could see what had caused him to be so late. 

“I was picking out only the finest, Lady Driselle,” said Rowen, bowing. “I’m sorry it took me so long.”

“You should leave the baking to me,” said Driselle. They had planned this out weeks ago. With the help of Rowen, she had invited all of Elize’s friends for the party that evening.

“Of course. Please allow me to help.”

Driselle handed him a recipe card. “You can mix the frosting. Follow that recipe _exactly_ , Rowen.” She smiled. “I want this to be the best birthday she’s ever had!”

Driselle reached into the tote and pulled out the groceries, spreading them across the countertop. She went through and selected the exact measurement of everything she would need and set it by the mixing bowl. All the while, she silently thought, “I can do this, I can do this.”

Baking had never been her forte. She had tried when she was little to bake Cline cakes or fix him his favorite meals. They may have had hired help, but there were times he was away and she wanted to greet him with something specially made by her. It helped to no longer be a little girl. She had ordered her staff to look for the best recipes they could find, bake the cakes, and bring them to her to sample. Everyone who participated had been given a bonus for their troubles, and the winner of the best tasting cake had been given a prize. 

But it was a bit different having to follow the recipe without any guidance. She could not mess up. Her practice yesterday had resulted in a lumpy disaster that had not fully cooked. 

No, she would not be disheartened. This time, she would get it right!

Driselle had put on an apron, but it did not protect her dress from splattering batter on her top. She rolled up her sleeves and continued to stir in ingredients, checking the instructions twice over each time she referred to them. 

When she turned to look in on Rowen’s progress, she felt a bit better. He was doing a marvelous job with the frosting. If she had not ordered him to find the ingredients at the market and follow the recipe to the dot, he might have taken too long. (Even so, she noticed him sampling the mixture and frowning in concentration every now and then.)

“We’ll dye the frosting pink and purple, like Teepo,” said Driselle.

“That’s a splendid idea. I’m sure Miss Elize will love that.”

“I just have to get it the right shape…” Driselle had purchased two round pans and would cut the cakes after they were baked—one portion would be the body, the other the head, and then she would use the scrapes for ears and feet. 

But it was clear when she pulled the cakes out of the oven that something had gone wrong. She stared discouragingly at the two pans. One had baked lopsided. 

“It’ll be fine,” said Rowen in a gentle voice. “Let them cool, and we’ll fix it.”

Driselle sat in a chair, fist tucked under her chin, and sighed. Maybe if she put more frosting on the lower parts of the cake, no one would be able to tell the difference in height with the finished product? But that would mean someone might get a super-sweet slice of cake. Perhaps if she tried to bake another set, she might get lucky with the next two cakes—maybe one of them would turn out the way she needed it to?

“Lady Driselle, I think they’ve cooled sufficiently. May I please cut the shapes?”

Driselle stood by Rowen’s side and watched him not only carve out the shape of Teepo, but take the lopsided portion and make sure those were the parts cut out for the ears and feet. The lowest part of the cake was used for the feet. The ears were a bit higher than the rest, so he sliced off a thin layer from the top to even it out.

“Rowen, it looks much better!”

“Yes, I think with some frosting, no one will know the difference. And this way, we can sample a piece.” Rowen handed her one of the slices from the ears and took the other for himself. “Oh, I must say, this is divine!”

Driselle nodded, her mouth too full to speak. She could taste what Rowen meant. It was sweet, with a subtle hint of butter and vanilla. It was moist, too. The taste was almost as a good as the one she had sampled only the other day, when she held her contest.

“Elly is going to love this!” said Driselle when she finished. She beamed at Rowen, who smiled in return.

The frosting was tricky, mostly when it came to designing the checkered pattern on the bottom of Teepo. Rowen had managed the right colors with the food dye, and they tried to cover up the rest of the uneven surface with extra frosting. 

By the time she had finished decorating it, Driselle’s fingers were splotched with purple and pink—though various parts of her arms, face, and even hair had gotten a little on them as well. She hurried to the bath while Rowen stored the cake in a cool place, away from prying eyes and wandering neighborhood cats. 

Once she had dressed, all the guests for the surprise party had arrived. Driselle allowed Rowen to place everyone in optimal position. The tactician in him came alive as he tried to put everyone in a spot where they would not be seen but could easily leave or pop out of in order to shout “Happy Birthday” as soon as Elize entered the manor. Many people were hidden on the stairs and along the balcony, and a few people were tucked behind furniture. Driselle stayed by the front door. Rowen had access to the lights. 

“Target approaching, Rowen!” whispered Driselle into the dark. Everyone she heard stirring stilled at those words.

“Acknowledged,” said Rowen.

There was a knock on the door a few moments later. Driselle swung it open, Rowen kicked on the lights, and everyone jumped up screaming, “SURPRISE” or “HAPPY BIRTHDAY”— no one had stuck to a single phrase.

That was all right with Driselle. The shock and delight on Elize’s face more than made up for it. Driselle laughed at the way Teepo’s mouth hung open.

“We baked you a cake,” said Driselle. “There are presents, too.”

“Oh, everyone!” Elize blushed, and she began to turn from side to side, hands pressed together in front of her chest. “This is wonderful! Thank you!”

“You guys are the best,” said Teepo. “I think I’m gonna cry!”

Rowen brought the cake out on a rolling tray, along with a knife to cut it, as well as stacks of plates and forks. 

Elize peered down at it and let out a squeal. “It’s Teepo!”

“Hey, you can’t eat me,” said Teepo. 

Rowen lifted the knife and sliced off one of the ears on the cake. Teepo let out a cry. 

“I’m being murdered,” he moaned. 

“Now, now, Spud, it’s just a cake,” said Alvin, putting his arm around Elize and hugging her. “You can even have a piece.”

“That would be can-cannibalism!”

“Well, I’ll eat your slice, then!” said Alvin, smirking and giving Driselle a wink.

Driselle and Rowen chuckled. 

“This is delicious!” said Elize when she took a bite. After she had swallowed, she looked at Driselle. “Thank you. I’m so happy right now! I can’t believe this is all for me…”

Driselle didn’t think she could smile wider. It had never mattered if her cake was not visually perfect. What mattered was how delighted Elize was to be around the people who loved her.


End file.
